


Falling

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Food mention, here ya go, sorry this is also short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Request: Could you do one where Garcia falls for the new agent that transfered to the bau. Sorry this is so short!!!!!!!!!!!





	Falling

“Do you think she’s dating anyone?” Garcia asked Morgan as she looked at (Y/N). Morgan looked up from his plate of food to look at (Y/N).

“I think so. At least, she never talks about anyone and always complains about an ex,” Morgan responded, looking back down at his food. “Never mentioned any pronouns, just ‘my ex.’ Wouldn’t be surprised if she were gay.”

As soon as those words left Morgan’s mouth, both Morgan and Garcia’s eyebrows went up.

“I think you should do it,” Morgan said as Garcia awkwardly walked over to her. Best thing that ever happened.


End file.
